Rosalie's Teenage Daughter
by gillibean228
Summary: Annabelle, Rosalie's Daughter seems to have the perfect life. But what happens when jealousy and loss gets the best of her what will happen? Will she lose Seth forever?
1. Chapter 1

Things Get Worse Before They Get Better

Hi, let me introduce myself I'm Annabelle Hale Cullen. Rosalie and Emmett's daughter. I know I know Rosalie can't have a daughter but hear me out. Rosalie and Emmett were on vacation and they met a special vampire that could make female vampires with-child. I grew very similar to Nessie although I'm full vampire. My body stopped growing physically at 15 and technically I'm only 12. Although that doesn't stop me and Ness from going to high school. Ness and I are best friends we have so much in common it's crazy we both have werewolf boyfriends, oh! I forgot to mention me and Seth are dating well actually I don't know what to call us. He imprinted on me when I was born and our relationship has developed to us dating. Unfortuantley it's not that easy for Nessie. Edward has limited them to best friends for now. He says that she can start dating when shes 15 which is like in 6 months so they are like crazily excited. However my mom really adores Seth and lets me do whatever I want so lets just say were two teens crazily and irrevocably in love. Thinking about us makes me smile.

I get up from my bed and look outside my window. Yay! It's sunny! With tons of excitement balled up in me I start singing Perfect Two " You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<br>You can be the captain  
>And I can be your first mate<br>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date  
>You can be the hero<br>And I can be your sidekick  
>You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split<br>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
>Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin." With this I start dancing little do I notice that Seth's in the room. I pretend to ignore him and continue with my song. That is until he startles me with a kiss that shuts me up. I start giggling and soon fall on the floor from laughter. After I get all my laughing out he helps me up and I give him a big hug. " I love you Sethy" He laughs and hugs me tighter. " Hey do you want to go swimming today?"<p>

"Why not?" I give him a quick kiss and grab my bikini and cut off shorts and run to the bathroom. I Let my flowy blond hair out of my hair tie I sigh I look exactly like my mom. Hey, it's not like its a bad thing! I grab a flannel shirt off my counter and put it over my bikini letting only the front part show. I walk out of the bathroom and grab Seth's hand. We walk to the living room to see Jake and Nessie watching a movie. I see Nessie staring at my stomach. "What?" I ask " You got a belly ring?" She asks startled

"Crap" I say out loud " My dad's not around is he?" My dad often overreacts more than my mom with these things his joking days with me are over lol.

" Nope went hunting with Alice."

" Oh thank god."

" Well, were going surfing do you guys want to come?"

" Sure" Jake says " we'll meet you guys there"

I nod and run vampire speed out of the door I hear Seth phase behind me and I hop on his back. Within 2 minutes were at La Push. I take off my flannel shirt and shorts and run into the water letting my sparkly skin shine in the sunlight. I hear him gasp behind me I smile to myself. I hear him quickly change and he soon has me in his arms. I look into his deep brown eyes and sigh in envy I have eyes of a monster while his eyes are so kind and caring. He senses what I'm thinking and shuts my thoughts up with a kiss. That's what I love about Seth he's so loving and caring and always makes me feel better. Our kiss is interrupted when we notice Renesmee and Jake standing on the beach awkwardly. " Hey love birds get a room!" I ignore him and pull Seth in for one more deep kiss.

Nessie quickly strips to her bikini letting her skin sparkle as well and I laugh as I see Jacob gasp behind her Nessie winks at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes I wish I could sleep. Just to shut the world out for 8 hours and lay in restful peace. But I guess that's the price of being an immortal perfect vampire. I envy Nessie sometimes. She has the best qualities of both human and vampire while being utterly gorgeous on top of it all. Jacob can love her with his whole heart and not worry about being her natural enemy. Me on the other hand am considered a monster, no matter how much me and Seth love each other we will always be enemies he is designed to destroy our race and no amount of love can conquer that ultimate fact. I hear a knock on the door and frown. " Come in" I mumble. " Hey sweetie it's me" I see my supermodel barbie doll mom walk in the room " Listen, I know we don't spend as much time with each other as we should and I just want to let you know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you no matter what."

"Thanks mom"

" No problem sweetie" She hugs me and leaves the room. I walk over to my I home and blast the song Eyes On Fire. I fall back onto my bed hoping that some how I could shut out the world. Terribly, it doesn't work and I frown. I look at my watch Seth's off patrol. I jump off my bed and trow on some dark skinny jeans and throw on a dark flowy blouse. I put on my converse and put on black eyeshadow. I walk onto my balcony and jump off onto the grass. I start running. Running gives me a freedom that is sometimes the only time I feel somewhat happy. I run for what seems like hours at this pace I'm probably in Greenland. I smile. I love this place. My family got used to me running this far. They accept it like it's my hobby. Seth can't be to far behind now. I stop at a glacier. I lay on the icy ground and smile. There can't be a single living soul for hundreds upon thousands of miles. I take it the fresh unpolluted air. Just when I begin to enjoy the alone time I hear a wolf coming up behind me. I sigh and wait for him to phase. Leaning over me is my soul mate he gives me a sweet kiss that makes me smile. " You know, once were married we could live out here." I smile and sit up so I can look at him. " I wouldnt make you do that I couldn't make you leave your pack." He smirks " Your not making me do anything." I give him a big hug and lean my head on his shoulder.

"It's not impossible you know"

"What's not?"

" You getting the gift of sleep." I gasp could it be true?

" Of course it is it's just a given fact that vampires don't sleep." I mumble

" It's also a given fact that vampires don't get pregnant." He states

THANKS YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR BEING SO AWESOME REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!

Flashback RPOV( When Rosalie met the vampire that could give her the gift of pregnancy) _" Hello I'm Analiese what can I help you with beautiful gold eyed one?" _

" _Well I heard from Zafrina that you had the gift of impregnating vampires is that true?" _

" _Why of course it is dear are you sure you want this?" _

" _positive"...END OF FLASHBACK_

**APOV**

**Everyone knew that my mom would never give up the possibility of getting pregnant. They say that her special vampire gift is stubbornness. Hey it's not like I'm complaining her stubbornness is the only reason I'm alive! I open my eyes I frown of course I can't go to sleep I'm an evil mortal killing monster. I frown oh well! I jump out of my bed and get ready for the new day. I throw on some black combat boots, dark skinny jeans and a navy blue trench coat. I smile as I look into the mirror. I hear Seth's car pull into the door. In happiness I run to his car and jump into his arms. " I missed you!" I exclaim. He laughs and sits me in the passengers seat in the car. " So...What are we doing today?" He thinks about this for a second and then says " Annabelle, you need to hunt how long has it been like a month?" I sigh " I guess your right.." He laughs and we get out of the car. I notice my mom and dad sitting of the porch. I see them admiring me. I laugh and grab Seth's hand and we run to the delicious scent of a lion. **

** RPOV**

" **God where had the time went?" I ask Emmett **

" **Ha ha just be happy she still likes us look at Nessie and Edward they can't be in the same room without the tension rising just rising throughout the room."**

**I laugh " Even Jasper's power can't cure that" He smiles that amazing smile that made me fall back in love with him so many times and our lips meet. I put my head back in his lap and smile up at him. "Em?"**

" **Yeah?"**

" **I love you and I wouldn't trade anything in my life for a shameless human life."**

" **Do you know how long I have been dying to hear you say that? He asks**


End file.
